Star Vs The Forces Of Evil: The Betrayal
by Ms.AllThingsFiction
Summary: Moon Butterfly has always followed the rules. Realizing her feelings for Toffee, one of her closest friends, a young Moon Butterfly will have to battle then. But now Mewni is about to make war with the monsters again. Can the feelings Toffee and Moon feel be enough to stop the upcoming war or will it cause it to break out? Or will they realize the biggest betrayal is to themselves?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey guys! So I know I said the next fanfic would be of Star and Marco's daughters but I decided to hold off on that and write a Moonfee fic instead. Yes, I know there are no credible suggestions to say that they were together or even a couple. But I love this ship with every bone in my body. But then again I ship every ship so yeah. Please enjoy. This won't be a long story...probably. Love you. Please let me know if I should continue in the comments. -MsAllThingsFiction_

Chapter 1

Moon stood in the throne room, staring down at her heart shaped wand that her mother had given her.

"Now, Moon." Her mother said with a tight smile. "That wand is a big responsibility. You're fourteen now and you must follow all of the social rules."

"Yes, mother," she whispered as she tucked a short powder blue lock of hair behind her ear.

Her father stared down at her with sympathetic eyes, "Because of the conflicts we have going on with the Mewmans and the monsters, we'll have Glossaryck training you."

Moon nodded, "I'll take good care of the wand, mother. I promise."

Two years later:

"Dip down, Moon, dip down." Glossaryck said once more as he dug through another bag of nacho cheese chips in order to find the perfect chip. "Dip down. Dip down. Dip—"

She pressed both hands to her head and shrieked, "If you say 'dip down' one more time, I'm going to stuff you in a blender and press puree!" The sudden words caused him to lose grip on the bag and he dropped the chips.

He narrowed his eyes, "Now look what you did." He floated down towards the floor, groaning miserably as he went into the bag. He came out and started yelling, heartbroken. "They're ruined!"

Moon sighed as she stormed out of the training room. She kicked a few stray chips away and left the room. She had no idea what 'dip down' meant but if she heard those two words one more time she would blast Glossaryck into the nearest black hole and leave him there.

"Why the scary face?" a voice asked behind her.

A flutter of butterflies materialized in her stomach. She turned around to see Toffee of Septarsis leaning against one of the stone pillars. He was dressed in dark fitted trousers, a blue coat, black vest, crisp white shirt, and a black cravat. His black hair was tied back at the nape of his neck.

He was only five years older than her and he was one of her dearest friends. He was part of the Monsters for Mewni Peace Treaty and was one of the most important members. After losing all of his family members in a rogue monster raid carried out by a group of villagers, he swore to protect monsters just as much as Mewmans.

And even though things had been a bit tense with a lot of new laws going into place, Moon and Toffee still made time to hang out.

Moon blushed as she tried to dust away dirt stuck to the skirt of her dress. "Glossaryck has been a bit annoying today."

She stopped breathing as he pushed away from the pillar and went to stand right in front of her. He gave her a lopsided grin as he tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "Is he?"

"Y-yes." Her voice dropped to a whisper.

He titled her head up and bent his head down. "I'm sorry." He let her go suddenly, leaving her there with a jumbled mind. "Want to go get a some frozen yogurt at the new ice cream shop down by Peasant's Lane avenue?"

She nodded, "Sure. Let me go tell my mom."

"I'll meet you in the entrance hall." He gave her a quick wink and walked away.

Moon waited until her heart stopped pounding before she went into the throne room. She couldn't remember when she found out about her own feelings for Toffee. They had met on her fourteenth birthday, the day her mother had given her the wand. Ever since then, they had been inseparable.

After filling in her mom about her whereabouts, she practically skipped to the entrance hall. And skidded to a stop as she saw Toffee flirting with one of the servant girls. Her heart sank to the floor.

Toffee flicked a playful finger under the girl's chin and she giggled girlishly. Anger ran through Moon, leaving her feeling as if she had just been running. She gritted her teeth and stormed over to them. Toffee heard the heavy falls of her footsteps and pulled away in surprise.

The girl backed away from him, plainly seeing the anger on the princess's face.

"Are you ready to go?" Moon snapped out at Toffee.

He grinned as he raised an eyebrow. "Yes, princess." He held out his arm for her to take and was confused when she ignored it. "Is everything okay?"

Moon held her head high as she walked out into the front steps of the palace. "Of course."

She continued walking without him. "Moon. Moon. Wait, Moon." He finally growled and grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop. "Why are you angry?"

Moon jerked her arm back. "I'm not angry!"

Toffee laughed loudly, catching the attention of the guards surrounding the palace. "Yes you are. Is it because you're jealous?"

Sparks of anger crossed Moon's eyes and she narrowed them. "I am not jealous. Go date the house maids if you want."

A small laugh escaped from him, "I never knew you were a snob, Moon."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. I've never heard you call the people who help you 'maids' before. It has always been 'staff' or 'helpers' or something."

Moon scowled, gripping her wand tighter. "You know what? I don't want yogurt anymore. You can go alone or with the STAFF member." She turned on her heel, nodding for the guards to open the doors again.

She was once again stopped with a hand to her arm. "You can't possibly be jealous."

"I'm not!"

Toffee quit smiling and stared down at her with dark eyes. "Moon, I'm not meant for you. I'm a monster. No one would ever accept that."

Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes. "I don't care."

"But you will later on." He brought a hand up to her face and cupped her cheek. "I knew this friendship would end up going bad."

"Then why did you stay?"

He shook his head slightly and shakily grinned. "I don't know."

"Kiss me," Moon whispered.

He jumped back as if he had been scalded. "Moon."

"Please." She grabbed the front of his coat and lifted her face up to his. "Kiss me!"

And he did. But it was only just a brief press of his lips on her forehead. "I can't." He released her.

Moon stumbled from the loss of her support and looked up to see him moving through the crowd. The last thing she saw was Toffee's blue jacket moving through the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Moon woke up several hours later to a knock on the door. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking against the grainy feeling.

Another knock.

"Bloody fu—I'm coming!" She yelled out. She stuffed her feet into a pair of mismatched slippers and opened the door. Her mother stood there with her father, they both looked vaguely disappointed. They barged their way in uninvited.

"Moon, we are very disappointed in you." Her mom stiffly said.

Moon lifted an eyebrow in question, "Why? What did I do?"

Her father held his hands together behind his back while he looked down at her. "You were seen making a scene outside the palace walls. Apparently you tried to coerce Toffee of Septarsis to kiss you."

She blushed, "I didn't say that…"

"Nevertheless," her mother gritted out, "we've decided to take care of this ourselves." She stepped back to reveal a teenage boy, half her size. "Meet River. He is your to-be husband."

"What?" gasped Moon. "No!"

"Hello, Princess Moon," River shyly said.

"Hello. You need to leave now." She pointed to the door and he moved out of the room. She turned to glare at her parents. "You've arranged a marriage?"

"Yes. You are no longer to go anywhere alone without a chaperone, and Toffee will soon be given an order to put a stop to your friendship with him."

"Toffee is a good friend."

"He's a monster," her mom corrected. "This little friendship will be put to an end. We will not risk having another Queen Eclipsa moment."

"You're being unfair."

"No, we are not. Dinner will be postponed for an hour, dress appropriately. We will announce your engagement while the Monsters for Mewni Peace Treaty members are there."

Moon felt the blood rush from her face as they left. She had a feeling she had just put her friendship with Toffee at risk.

On most nights, when they weren't hosting any events, they dined in the small informal dining room. Tonight however, a lot of organizations were gathered. So they ate in the gigantic dining room that was always freezing and the chairs were so hard and comfortable, you had to sit up straight or you'd wake up the next day with a kink in your neck.

Moon wrung her hands together as one of the maids helped pin half her hair up. She stuck the princess crown on her head a bit too hard and Moon winced.

"So sorry, my lady." The girl squeaked.

Moon gritted her teeth and said, "It's okay. Just please hurry." The girl nodded and worked faster.

Moon stepped out of her day dress. The dress she was to wear for dinner had a light pink top and black skirt. A black bow was arranged at her throat and she pulled on pink elbow long gloves.

"Ready," Moon grumbled as she ran her hands over the skirt of her dress. The maid opened the door and Moon stopped in surprise as she realized River was waiting for her.

"What are you doing outside of my room?" She asked as she closed the door.

He cleared his throat and offered his arm. "I was hoping I could escort you downstairs, princess."

Moon hesitated and then tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow. "Okay."

River actually turned to be a good talker, and by the time they got to the dining room, Moon was laughing with tears in her eyes.

"That was a pretty good joke," she admitted.

River blushed, "Thank you." He brought them to a stop outside the open doors, "Um…will you sit by me tonight?"

Moon stopped laughing, "I'm not sure that's appropriate. Not that I don't want to sit by you but my mom might have me sit next to her."

He nodded dejectedly. Then gave her a bright smile. "It was worth a shot."

"I will try to sit by you," Moon whispered as they walked into the dining room and were separated. She found her parents talking to the members of the Magic High Commission.

"Moon, there you are." Her mom sounded relieved. "You will be sitting by River."

"Good." She said. This caused her parents to shoot her a questioning look. "I want to sit by him. He's really sweet and funny."

Her parents kept staring at her so she decided to casually look around the room. And spotted Toffee. He looked quite dashing in black and white and he was staring at her intently. A blush crossed her face, causing her to look away.

She could feel his stare on her back. They were finally ready to go sit down. She felt him staring as she made her way to sit by River. With a quick peek, she saw Toffee narrow his eyes as he assessed the situation.

River leaned over to whisper in her ear and she saw Toffee stiffen.

"Do you think people will take our engagement well?" River asked hesitantly.

She took her eyes off Toffee and looked at River. "I'm not sure."

River nodded. "Hopefully they take it well—"

The sound of a fork hitting glass broke their conversation and Queen Butterfly stood up.

"Attention," her mother said with a clear of her throat, "attention please. I have a very special announcement to make."

Toffee slowly looked at Moon.

"I am pleased to announce that my daughter, Moon Butterfly, and River Johansen are to wed."

The guests broke out into polite applause as River and Moon stood up with awkward grins on their face. Just as quickly, they sat back down.

Dinner past by in blur and everyone was excusing themselves to head to the ballroom where they would mingle and be miserable until they could go home.

River and Moon stayed by each other, the awkwardness returning between them.

"Congratulations, princess." A voice said.

Moon stiffly turned to stare at Toffee, who had his hands balled up and jaw tightly tensed.

"Thank you," She muttered.

He kept looking at her as he said, "I am sorry to hear that you want to break off our friendship."

A wave of shame washed over her. "I didn't write that note."

"I know. Your mother did."

"Toffee…"

"No," Toffee said with a shake of his head, "it's better this way." He bowed. "It was a pleasure being your friend, princess." With that, he walked away and didn't look back once.

She missed Toffee. Missed his witty, sarcastic remarks. Missed his friendship. She missed being able to talk to him every day. Her entire days were spent with River, who she held dear to her heart.

They went on walks, picnics, went to go see plays. They joked and laughed and talked for hours on end.

But she was fooling herself if she didn't admit she missed Toffee.

It killed her knowing she couldn't talk to him even though she saw him every day at the castle. He was always there to speak on behalf of monsters. And she knew he saw her too, he would stop talking to whoever and follow her with his gaze.

If only she could go back to before she begged him to kiss her on the front steps of the castle.

"Moon." Her mother interrupted her conversation with River. They were playing chess and it was Moon's turn to go and she was stuck.

"Yes?"

Her mom gestured for Moon to follow with a flick of her wrist. "Come on. It's time for you to sit in on one of the meetings. It's time you learned about these sort of situations."

Moon stood up and fixed her skirt. "Okay." She pointed playfully at the chess board and told River, "Don't mess with my pieces. I'll know."

She followed her mother into the conference room and sat down in one of the two available chairs there was around the table. She smiled and greeted the people sitting around the table. She let out a small sigh of relief when she noticed Toffee wasn't among them. Though there were a handful of monsters sitting around the table.

"Let's get this meeting start, shall we?" Her mother pulled out a stack of papers and began droning on and on about boring topics. Moon spaced out, her mind going back to the chess piece and trying to figure out how to beat River.

Then the doors opened and conversations ceased. Moon looked up to see Toffee walking in as he fixed his red tie.

"My apologies, Queen Butterfly. The Royal Mile was backed up." He paused on his way to the table as he saw her. He scanned the area and realized there were no other seats besides the one by her. He swallowed and slowly went to sit down. She noticed that he scooted his chair an inch away from her and folded his hands on the table.

"Apology accepted," her mother stiffly said. "Now, as I was saying. Tension between Mewmans and Monsters have been at an all-time high lately. I've recently had reported to me that crimes against Mewmans made by monsters have risen thirty percent in the past six months. Most of these have included weapons."

Toffee raised a hand but didn't wait for permission to speak. "Crimes against Monsters done by Mewmans have risen eighty percent in the last three weeks alone. All of them have had an injury done by a weapon."

Queen Butterfly frowned, "yes. But that isn't the point at this moment."

"What is the point then? We need to keep both monsters and mewmans safe."

"Yes," Moon's mother said. "Which is why we are instating the Mewman Safety Act. Monsters will no longer be able to carry around weapons."

The room broke out with protest.

"You can't do that!" Toffee yelled over the noise. "You're putting Monsters in danger. You're making us susceptible to being killed."

"Mr. Toffee," Moon's mother rebuked, "Once Mewmans know that monsters are unarmed, they will stop being afraid and it will help everyone."

"You can't possibly believe that!" He growled.

"Toffee," Moon whispered harshly as she noticed the guards stiffening. "Calm down." She tugged on his sleeve.

He shook off her hand, picked up his things, and left. The door slammed behind him and the loud noise continued.

The meeting lasted only five more minutes and they left, the Monsters for Mewni Peace Treaty members were angry. Moon ran out of the conference room in search of Toffee.

She found him walking around cursing and muttering to himself in one of the training rooms. He picked up a spear and stabbed a dummy where the heart would be. Moon blanched, never before had she seen him that angry.

"Toffee!"

He whirled around with a furious expression. "What? What do you want?"

Moon held her hands up in surrender. "I know you're angry."

He laughed bitterly, "Do you? Do you really?" My people are about to be one hundred percent vulnerable to being killed and you think I'm just angry?"

Moon touched his hand, "I know you're furious and you have the right to be."

He moved his hand. "You don't understand. I've lost my entire family because people decided it would be a fun sport to kill monsters. I barely escaped with my life when I was ten."

"I'm so sorry. I'll talk to my mom. She can't really go through with this."

He coldly laughed again. "She's doing this to punish me. She didn't want her perfect princess to become enamored with a monster. Your mother doesn't like me, that's no secret."

Moon frowned, "That's not true."

"Yes it is." He stared down at her with dark eyes. Grabbing her by the face, he whispered, "Why are you marrying River Johansen?"

"My mother wants me to," She said.

"Because she doesn't want you with me." He tilted her head up and kissed her.

Her hands went to his chest in protest but didn't push back. He lifted his head and pushed her away.

"Leave." He softly said. When she didn't move he yelled, "Leave!"

And she ran as if the very demons from the Underworld were at her heels.

Crimes against monsters became an everyday occurrence. Many were murdered in the most painful ways. Forty-five of the forty-seven Monsters for Mewni Peace Treaty members were killed in their homes. The only two councilors left were Toffee and Sir Riggs. They went into hiding for safety. A year passed before Moon saw him again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Happy Birthday, Moon." River said as he gave her a present wrapped in silver paper. River had grown about a foot taller but was still shorter than Moon. But he had matured and his shy nature was beginning to fade.

Moon grinned, "Thank you!" She sat down at the table to open the present, River took advantage and kissed her.

Inside the box was a blue and silver ring shaped like a full moon. She looked at River questioningly.

"Will you marry me, Moon?" River softly asked. "I know we're getting married anyway but I wanted to ask you myself."

"Of course," Moon told him. He removed the ring from the cotton and slipped it on her finger.

River took her face in his hands and kissed her. "My dear Moon. I'm so glad your mother is making me marry you."

Moon giggled as she swatted him away. "Hush."

Later that night dinner was served and Moon was pleasantly surprised that her family had thrown her a birthday party.

Everything was going well, but Moon felt a flicker of sadness as she realized this was the first time since she was fourteen that she hadn't spent her birthday with Toffee. She was now seventeen and missed him.

"Moon," Her mother said to get her attention, "I want you to be prepared for the next few days."

"Why?" Moon looked away from River and frowned at her mother.

Queen Butterfly cleared her throat, "Monsters will no longer be classified as citizens of Mewni. They are no longer allowed to live here except for some royal families."

"You can't do that!" Moon exclaimed. "That is unfair to those who have lived here their entire lives."

Her parents shot her identical glares, "Moon."

Moon pushed away from the table, angry. "What about Toffee? And Sir Riggs? This is their home!"

Queen Butterfly stood, her facial expression as furious as Moon's. "THEY ARE MONSTERS. They are not true Mewmans. They don't look like you and I. You will stay away from Toffee and Sir Riggs if they ever return."

Tears pricked Moon's eyes, causing her to blink rapidly. "You can't do that. The tension between Mewman's and monsters will soar sky-high. Mom, please!"

Her parents shook their heads. "The new law will be announced tomorrow."

Moon stood and shook in rage. She saw River stand and start to approach her but she shook her head. Running from the dining room, Moon went to her room and locked the door. For extra reinforcement, she casted a spell on the door so it wouldn't open until morning.

A few tears slipped and ran down her cheeks. This would totally destroy all relationships that Monsters and Mewmans had. The rebellion would grow and Mewni would be destroyed.

"Moon," a voice softly said from behind her.

She gasped as she turned around and watched a shadowy figure come out of the dark. His clothes were ripped, and he had scratches all over his face.

"Toffee!" Moon reached up and wiped a patch of dirt from his cheek. "What happened?"

Toffee took her hand and pressed a kiss into it. He looked down at her intently. "Some drunk men saw me and decided to assault me. I'm okay. I'm fine." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her roughly.

Before she lost her wits, she pulled away. "You shouldn't be here! My mother is making a law to where no monsters can live in Mewni. You aren't a citizen anymore."

He took in a sharp breath, "What?"

"My mother thinks it would be a good idea to get rid of monster citizen ship. Toffee, you're in danger. You have to leave!" Moon pleaded as she undid the spell to the door and tried to push him out of the room.

"Come with me," Toffee suddenly asked. He took her hands back and held them to his chest. "We'll leave. We'll…we'll begin somewhere new. I love you, Moon."

Happiness exploded inside of her as she gasped. She jumped into his arms as she squealed excitedly. "I knew it!" She kissed him. "I love you too."

Toffee chuckled as he held her to him. "Will you come with me?"

She started to say 'yes', but stopped at the immediate thought of River. River, the sweet monster hunter, the shy little guy who was always there for her. "I-I can't. I can't leave behind River or my parents. I have to be queen someday."

His face froze at the mention of River. "Are you really going to marry him?"

Moon looked away as she pulled back from him. "I have to."

"No you don't."

"Toffee."

He held his hands up, "I'm leaving. But just so you know, the monsters are planning a rebellion. They're going to storm the castle."

"What?" Moon moved to run to the door but he stopped her. "Let me go, I have to tell my mom."

Toffee's face went blank as he held on to her. "I can't let you do that. Mewmans have terrorized monsters for far too long."

She struggled to break his grip. "So you think retaliating will help? No, Toffee. It won't help. At all." She searched his face for sanity but found none.

"I'm sorry you think this way."

From down stairs there came loud noises. The smashing of plates, confused screams.

Moon whirled around and narrowed her eyes. "What's going on?"

He gave her a cold grin, "We're storming the castle. And since I'd rather you didn't die, you're coming with me." He threw Moon over his shoulder, ran to the window, and jumped down the castle wall.

Moon screamed as we plummeted down.

"Quiet," Toffee hissed as he landed lightly on his feet.

She looked up at my bedroom window and saw River standing there. He pressed a finger to his lips, indicating for her to be quiet, and she nodded carefully.

"Toffee, you're going to get killed if you kidnap the princess," Moon tried to stall.

He set me down gently on my feet. "Moon, I spent three years just being your friend when all I could think about was wanting to kiss you." He tilted my chin up again and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Please, come with me."

"I can't." She took a deep breath and blasted him with pure purple light. He fell to the ground, unconscious and out cold.

River ran towards her and scowled at Toffee's unmoving figure. "Did you kill him?"

"No," Moon softly replied. "Help me get him down to the dungeon. We need to keep him safe."

River stopped her. "The castle is overrun with monsters. You can't go in there."

"Just help me!" She screamed at him, leaving him speechless. We can't leave him here."

He shook his head, "He is a part of the group who is taking over your home."

"River…"

He surprised her by picking up Toffee and slinging him over his shoulder. "I know you two are friends, but you need to decide who you want more. You can't have both, my dear Moon."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

River dropped the unconscious Toffee on the hard ground and chained him up. He stared down at the person who had first stolen Moon's heart. River had thought that Toffee being gone for a year would lessen Moon's feelings for him. But no.

He looked over to see Moon changing into armor, strapping swords by her sides.

"Where do you think you're going?" River demanded.

She stuck a long knife into the holster strapped to her thigh, "I'm getting ready to defend my people. If the rebels go on with their plan, no monster will be able to live here."

River walked over to her, pleading. "Moon, no. You could get injured or hurt or worse."

Moon grabbed his face and kissed him. "I'll be fine. Watch over him, make sure he stays alive and doesn't leave. He's a powerful monster."

"Moon!" River called out as she ran out of the dungeon. "Damn it." He stocked up on weapons, made sure Toffee was securely chained, and went to go help the girl he loved.

Moon fought with an angered beetle humanoid. He was strong and quick with his swords. "James, you have to stop!" She tried to reason with him. "You won't win this!" She threw her sword down and blasted him in the face with a blast of blue energy. He fell back, giving her enough time to escape into the next room.

She ran down the hallways, knocking down tables and decorative columns so James would slow down.

"Come back here, Princess Moon!" He yelled out. "I'll kill you quickly."

Moon turned around and a huge chunk of bubblegum shot out of her wand, trapping him to the floor. She ran into the throne room and slammed the doors shut. She quickly realized that she had been herded into the room.

"Welcome, Moon."

She whirled around, only to find Toffee standing over her parent's dead bodies.

"No," She whispered. "What did you do?!" She ran to them, touching their faces with shaky hands.

He had bloody dagger in his hands. "I took care of the problem. Now, should I kill River next?" He gestured to a tied up River.

"Run, Moon!" River yelled out. Toffee backhanded him and snarled for him to be quiet.

"It was so easy to get into your head, Moon." Toffee said. "I made you believe that I loved you. I mean, I did fall in love with you but I need to rule Mewni more. I'm sorry." He traced her cheek with a gentle finger. "But I do love you."

She shoved his hand away. "You son of a b—" Her hand went to slap his face but he caught it easily and shoved it back at her.

Toffee shook his finger in her face. "Language." He walked over to River with the long dagger and pointed it at his neck. "Now, you will agree to marry me so this stupid war can finally end."

"Or what?" Moon asked defiantly. She stood her ground proudly. She would not give in to his demand, no matter what.

Toffee turned around as he pressed the dagger deeper into his neck. "Or I'll kill River and you'll never see him again." When she didn't answer, he cut a thin line and blood drippled down River's neck.

"Don't say yes, Moon." River gritted out in pain. "An engagement made on Mewni is binding. You'll suffer if you do."

Toffee laughed as he left River and went to drink water from a glass on one of the podiums, "Oh yes. I forgot about that. I guess my only option is to kill you."

Moon gasped as she saw Toffee head for River. "Don't! I'll marry you." She stood protectively over River. As the lizard walked away again, she fell to her knees and hugged him tightly. Moon whispered in his ear, apologizing to River. On occasion, she would glare at Toffee with hatred in her eyes.

Toffee teasingly chided her, "Oh stop your glaring. You were willing to marry me before. You would have too if River here wouldn't have shown up." He walked over to her and knelt, flicking her chin with a playful finger. When she jerked her chin away, he forcefully grabbed it and kissed her roughly.

Tears gathered in her eyes, the painful reminder that he had once been her dearest friend was present at the front of her mind. "Toffee, please. This won't end well! Stop and we can say you had nothing to do with the storming of the castle."

For a split second he considered before angrily muttering and turning to walk away. He snapped his fingers and one of his minions came and tugged Moon from River. They marched her into a windowless room and locked her inside her. Before they left her alone, Toffee ordered for her wand to be taken from her.

She sat there for a few days, the only interaction she had was when the guards would come and give her meals. She refused to eat them, even when Toffee ordered her to eat. Her anger fueled her, even if she was losing her strength.

"Psst!"

Moon glanced around the room, wondering where the noise had come from. She stopped and listened and was about to write it off as a figment of her imagination when she heard it again.

"Psst!"

"Okay," Moon slowly said. "Who's there?"

A section of the wall moved as if by magic and a beautiful woman beckoned for her to come closer. Moon carefully walked over to her, unsure if it was a trap placed by Toffee. The woman's blonde hair was tied back, her blue eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Are you ready to be freed, Princess?" she asked.

Moon got down on her knees, "Who are you?"

"Star the Finder. I heard about what happened to your parents," the woman crawled into the room and stood. She dusted herself off and pulled something from her back pocket. "I believe this is yours."

Moon's wand. Moon took it gratefully, she had been unaware by how much she had missed it. "How did you hear about us?"

Star smiled, "I'm a professional people finder. I heard some monsters talking about your kidnapping and I knew I had to come find you. The people need their leader. You are Queen of Mewni now." She gestured to the narrow escape option. "My Queen."

Moon nodded, tucked her wand into her pockets, and crawled into the dark hole. "How did you get by the monsters?"

Star made a tiny laughing sound, "I also have a bit of magic. I'm a witch."

"Awesome." Moon hesitated before asking, "Will you help me take down Toffee?"

"I live to serve you, Queen Butterfly." Star the Finder moved down the narrow passageway with purpose and Moon struggled to go fast enough.

After ten minutes of crawling through Butterfly Castle, they finally made it outside. It was the middle of the night and there were several monsters patrolling the grounds. Star casted a spell and froze them in place. They stopped moving, stopping breathing. Normally Moon would've panicked but she knew that they would be okay by the vibes the spell was giving out. They were just frozen in time.

Star turned to her, brushing her tangled hair out of her face, "With all due respect, you can't go back in there tonight. They'll figure out you're gone soon and you need to prepare yourself for battle. You need enough time to come up with a spell."

Moon hesitated. She couldn't leave River in there by himself, but at the same time she did need to prepare against Toffee. At last she nodded. "Fine, but we need to come up with a plan as soon as possible."

Star nodded in agreement. They both ran out into the night. "I know just the person to help."

"Who?" Moon asked. She ducked carefully behind trees to keep from being seen.

Star rolled behind a boulder before glancing around. "Lord Thorn Lucitor. He has a son name Tom. I think he's about a year old. They can help us. He owes me a favor."

Moon nodded. "I've heard of the Lucitors. They're really powerful down in the Underworld."

"Let's go. I give us six hours max."

"Fine." Moon looked at her surroundings. "Let's go."


End file.
